A Scar Stamp and A Sexy Shipping
by Aquailita
Summary: Bakura claims that he knows Marik's back very well, especially his scars. Marik asks him to prove it. As he does, random sexy thiefshipping smut-stuff happens. You could say that they're bringing sexy BACK! Rated for sexiness and language. Thief and Death shipping. Abridged personalities. Yaoi. Rated for a reason...
1. What I Know

A Scar Stamp and A Sexy Shipping

Summary: Bakura claims that he knows Marik's back very well, especially his scars. Marik asks him to prove it. As he does, random sexy thiefshipping smut-stuff happens. You could say that they're bringing sexy BACK! Rated for sexiness and language. Abridged.

Rated M (for a reason. my first ever)

Characters: Yami Bakura, Marik Ishtar, Melvin Ishtar, Ryou Bakura

Genre: Romance, Sexy (sexy SHOULD be a genre), and Humor

* * *

**I HAVE FINALLY SOLVED THIS CHAPTER ISSUE! i WILL JUST DO MY TRADITIONAL ONE-CHAPPIE-PER-CHAPTER LAYOUT! The AN's will be VERY short, because of that! I'm uploading one chatper at a time today, untill I get up to chapter 4. That's the way I've always done it, no reason to change it now. KurScapIbGoatOhs is an exception.**

**Hello again! It's me! I thought of this while in the car. And as you all know, my best fanfic ideas happen either in the bathroom, in Spanish class, or in the car. So I was randomly thinking about a story I had read earlier the day I started this, and that got me thinking about Marik's scars. And then I started thinking about fanart and how that would look if he was shirtless in fanart. Then I was thinking about ICaBBE(oBW), and about chapter seven where Bakura was very gently tracing Marik's scars (yeah, you like that don't you thiefshipping fangirls?). And then I got to thinking about FDtBE, and then I was thinking about THIS!**

**It's title-self-explanatory. So yeah...  
****This is not only one of my random must-be-written-because-it-is-awesome! ideas, but it is also practice for FDtBE, which is supposed to be T+ to M-. Who knows? Maybe there will be a tasty lemon for you at the end of this if I can bring myself to do it. But don't get your hopes up. Don't worry! I won't lead you on and then dash your hopes, like I did ever-so-evilly in ICaBBE(oBW).**

**(By the way, there is deathshipping in this. This will probably be the only time I ever actively deathship in a fanfic. It was a torturous pain in the ass and I kept running out of ideas. You're welcome.)**

**Now enjoy the sexiness!**

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series, Cannibal Holocaust, Love Game, Lampshipping, or any of their characters/trademarks/whatevers._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

•—Chapter 1: What I Know—•

"HOLY SHIT BAKURA THAT IS SO FRIGGING SCARY!"

Bakura opened his eyes and turned to his Egyptian lover who sat next to him on the couch. Bakura was sitting with his legs crisscrossed and Marik now had his legs up on the (opposite side of the) couch and was hugging them in terror. For some reason.

It could have been a number of things. It could have been the scary movie they were watching. Or it could have been the book Marik was reading, which was now on the floor.

"What?" Bakura asked at last. "What's scary?"

"You!" Marik cried. "That was terrifying! Don't do that ever again!"

"Do what?"

"That... Face..."

"What face?"

"That face!" Marik repeated, finally relaxing and putting his feet back on the floor. "You were genuinely smiling like you were extremely happy and you had this kitty cat look on your face and it was just so adorable! You looked like Ryou for a second there! It startled me! And it just looked so weird and scary!"

Bakura closed his eyes and sighed and leaned back. "Why is that terrifying? It's just a thing."

"You looked adorable! You're not supposed to be adorable, Bakura."

Bakura opened an eye and gave Marik a look. "How many times have you said 'Oh, Kura, you're such a cute kitty cat I could just die!' to me? I can be cute."

"No! You cannot! And that's different!" Marik brought his feet back on the couch, kneeled above Bakura, and looked down on him with his hands on his hips. "You're not supposed to be adorable, you're just cute and sexy."

"Wha..." Bakura opened the other eye and sat up. "What's the difference?! The same bloody thing."

"No they are not!" Marik insisted. "Cute is what you are. Adorable is what your host is, and it's a subcategory of cute. It's much more intense. You aren't cute enough to be considered adorable! So don't do that face ever again. Please it's scary."

"Why is it scary?" Bakura asked.

"It's just too OOC of you! You're freaking Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura isn't supposed to be adorable. He's supposed to be cute and sexy."

"Marik, not only is every single thing you said about the difference between 'cute' and 'adorable' complete rubbish, but there is no reason why I can't be adorable once in a while."

"Yes!"

"And besides, I do that face all the time. It just happens. At least once a day, I randomly go into a state of extreme and uncontrollable kitty cat adorableness with a 'kute kitty kat' face for about eight to eleven seconds. It happens."

Marik eyed him sceptically. "Are you sure? No you don't. I've never seen you do that."

"Well I do." Bakura turned back to the movie. "It just happens when you aren't looking. I don't know why. It's just a coincidence."

Without looking at him again, Bakura waved Marik over to his side of the couch with one hand while the other hand rested on the arm of the couch.

Marik got off his knees and obeyed the beckoning hand; he moved over and sat right next to Bakura. The hand that had waved him over rested itself on his shoulder. Marik leaned on Bakura and also continued watching the movie.

"But I know you so well!" Marik said in response to Bakura's last comment. "And I know you don't just randomly do that! I would know."

"No offense, but your observational skills are not all that great. You wouldn't be able to tell. And you may know me well, but so does everyone else. I'm never OOC. Actually, I'm only out of character around you and again, it only ever happens when I'm _not_ around you. So since I do it naturally when I'm in character, it is totally in character for me."

"No. I know you better than anyone."

"Oh really? I _always _act in character. Always. Name one thing you know about me personally that no one else I've met knows."

"Your ass."

Bakura grinned and looked at his Egyptian without moving his head. "What was that?"

"I know your ass better than everyone else."

Bakura laughed. "I meant in terms of my personality. But that is true..." Bakura's hand traveled down Marik's arm from his shoulder to his waist. "No one knows me better that way than you do, Marik."

"Your turn," Marik said. "One thing you know about me that no one else in the whole world knows."

"Oh that's easy," Bakura said simply. "Your back. More specifically, the scars on it."

Marik turned his head and gave Bakura quizzical look. "What? That? Why would that...? Bakura, everyone knows that about me. They all know about the Initiation and-"

"They know _of_ your scars," Bakura interrupted, "but they don't really _know_ them the way I do..." As he said this, Bakura's hand slipped underneath Marik's shirt and he inched his thumb towards Marik's back. His thumb met a groove and gently traced one line of it back and forth continuously. "I know it so well. There are only two people who would know it better than I do. One of them is dead and the other one is either cuddling with or molesting Ryou right about now.

"Yeah... But you don't really know it _that_ well, do you?"

"Actually I do. I could tell one section apart from the other with my eyes closed. I know every single skin cell of your back. Not to mention that it is the Pharaoh's Memory that's imprinted there, and I've seen the Giant Rock version of it over a hundred times already. Literally. I keep count. I have seen it exactly one-hundred and thirty-four and a half times."

"And a half?"

"I only had one eye open the last time I looked at it. The point is that I just _know_ that part of you so well."

Though they both were looking straight at the TV screen, neither of them was even paying attention to the movie anymore. They didn't even register that the TV was still on.

Marik shifted a millimeter closer to Bakura and replied, "Oh really?" with a smirk. "Could you redraw it perfectly by hand? If it somehow disappeared from my back and you were an expert tattoo artist, would you be able to redo it on my back perfectly? Exactly how it looked?"

"Yes. I would. And I can do better than hand drawing it."

"How much better?"

"I could redraw it with my tongue alone."

Marik flinched a bit at Bakura's words. He turned to him and found the Brit grinning at him.

"Well then..." Marik continued. "Wanna prove it?"

"Right now?" Bakura asked. Next thing Marik knew, they were lying down on the couch and Bakura was on top of him. "That can be arranged..."

"Wha?! Now... That's not what I... Oh whatever." That was all Marik managed to say before Bakura's lips met his. Marik's hands automatically went to Bakura's hair, and he dug his fingers into it and pressed their faces harder together. As their tongues started joining in on the fun, Bakura's hands went to Marik's waist. They slid between the couch cushions and Marik's back, and then between Marik's skin and his shirt. As much as they could under the Egyptian's weight, his fingers traced the markings there, each hand moving independently of the other.

Bakura moved his mouth away without warning. Marik didn't have time to react and his tongue was left hanging out of his mouth, longing for Bakura's to return to it, with a string of saliva connecting it and Bakura's tongue. "You see?" Bakura asked as Marik moved one of his hands from Bakura's head to wipe away the drool. "I know you that well." His hands were still under his shirt and his fingers still traced the scars they touched.

"I believe you."

"No you don't."

"I do."

"You don't."

"Okay fine. I don't believe you. I want you to prove it."

"Wasn't I just about to?" Bakura asked. He pulled Marik up into a sitting position with his hands still on his back. He moved his face close to Marik's as if he was going to kiss him again, but only gave him a quick one before his mouth went for Marik's neck. He kissed it and licked it and gently nibbled on it. Marik moaned almost inaudibly.

"Yes," Marik said at last, breaking the silence. "But that's not what I...uuuhhh...had in mind. I was thinking more li-...aaahhh...like a game..."

Bakura stopped and picked his head up and met Marik's lustful gaze with a questioning one. "Game?" he asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that we should like...have fun with it. Like a game. A few tests for you to see how well you truly know my scars."

Bakura, fully interested, pushed himself off of Marik and sat up next to him. "What sort of tests? How would they work? If they involve what I was going to do to you anyway then I'm all for them."

Marik swung his legs from behind Bakura to the floor and sat up next to him. "Yeah um... Well..." Marik's expression turned thoughtful for a minute or two before answering. His eyes lit up, in a way that Bakura knew indicated that he had just thought of a 'brilliant' idea. "I got it. The first is going to require black and red paint, a paintbrush, a large piece of paper, a piece of thin but study cardboard the same size, an easel, a blindfold, and a cup of ice cubes."

Bakura's eyes widened as Marik listed the items. "Why the bugger we need all of that for? What do you plan to do?"

"Trust me, Fluffy. This is going to get interesting!"

* * *

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEE~!**


	2. A Picture Perfect Back (Massage)

**Short AN, like I said.  
****Enjoy the sexiness!**

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series, Cannibal Holocaust, Love Game, Lampshipping, or any of their characters/trademarks/whatevers._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

•—Chapter 2: A Picture Perfect Back [Massage]—•

Of course, once Marik gets an idea there is no stopping him, so they immediately left their apartment to go steal the items Marik required for Bakura's 'test' (except for the ice cubes, which Bakura just took out of the freezer and put into a cup).

The returned with the stolen stuff and Marik went to set it up in their bedroom while Bakura got the ice.

When Bakura returned to the room with the ice, he found Marik on his bed, topless. He had the black paint open and was setting up the easel and canvas and cardboard. He noticed Bakura walk in and looked up. "Oh hey there," he said before turning back to his work. "You got the ice?"

Bakura shook the cup as he walked over to him. "Yeah. Why do you need it?" He eyed Marik's bare torso. "And why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Marik took the cup and put an ice cube in his mouth. His mouth puckered up at the coldness, but he was otherwise fine as he crunched it. "For me. Because I like ice." He completely disregarded Bakura's last question.

"Oh. Right. Your ice cube fetish. Bloody drinkshipping."

"It's not a fetish! I just like ice! You shouldn't be talking, you limey kitty and your frigging lampshipping*****."

"Hey! Do _NOT_ even go there! I do _NOT_ like that lamp. It was one time and I was drunk. Let it go already!"

"Never! The fangirls haven't!"

"Well the fangirls aren't here right now, are they?"

"They're everywhere. And they're all saying 'oh Bakura make out with that lamp again oh yeah lampshipping it's almost as awesome as thiefshipping!' That's what they'd be saying."

"Ugh. Shut up. And nothing is 'almost as awesome as' thiefshipping. Now fangirls I love you and imma let you finish but thiefshipping is the best pairing of all time OF ALL TIME!"

"I agree. Now shut the frig up and let me explain." Marik had finally finished setting up the easel. He picked up the paper. "So this first test is like what I was saying about drawing it again. We're going to get a print of it on this paper in black paint, they you're going to try to paint inside the lines with red paint. Simple."

"That's a little too..."

"While blindfolded."

"Ah. Much better challenge."

"Yes. So we need to spread the paint on my back and transfer the design to the paper. Then we let it dry for a while before you start. So help me with this."

"Okay..."

Within minutes, Bakura had spread a thin and even layer of black paint on Marik's bare back.

"We think of the stupidest ideas," Bakura had said at one point.

"This was my idea!"

"Oh yes thank you for correcting me. _You_ think of the stupidest ideas."

"Can it, Fluffy. With fish."

"What?"

"Can it with tuna fish. Because you're a cat. And cats like tuna fish."

"No we don't. I mean! no I don't... Ugh! I mean... Cats don't all necessarily like tuna, Marik."

"Yes they do. And stop that!" Marik elbowed Bakura in the arm that was over him.

"Stop what?"

"Lingering on purpose. Move on. You need to spread it evenly. You can feel me up later."

"Hmph..." Bakura hadn't wanted to stop, but he did and had moved on to another section of Marik's back like he asked. He would quote Marik on that last part.

When they were done, Bakura cleaned his hands on a few paper towels and closed the black paint. He and Marik wiped away the excess so it wouldn't drip onto the floor or on Marik's bed.

Now Marik was lying face-down on the bed with his legs hanging off. Bakura had the paper in hand.

"Ready?" Marik asked.

"Again, we- I mean you- think of the stupidest ideas. But, ready."

"Kay go. But make sure you do it as flat as possible. So the marks come out perfectly."

"This is amusing," Bakura said before placing the paper on top of Marik's black painted back. "How does it feel to know that you've just turned yourself into a human stamp?"

"Silence, Kitty. Just get it done."

"Fine, I will." He did it precisely. He made sure that all of the paper was pressed against the paint. When he felt like he had a good printing, he slowly and carefully peeled the paper off of Marik.

"Ergh. That feels weird," Marik said with a squirm.

"It was your idea, remember? Now stop squirming or you'll mess me up."

Bakura finally peeled it off completely. He took a step away. He held it up. Marik rolled over and sat up to look at it. "Nice job," he praised. "You did a good job."

"Of c-"

"But don't feel too good about yourself, Bakura. You still have to trace it while blindfolded."

"Right. By the way do you plan to return any of this stuff?"

"No. You do. If you want to give it back then you do it."

"Oh. Of course not. I'm a thief and I don't give back what I take. But if we aren't keeping any of it you know who would want it..."

"Yeah he can have it. But not the blindfold. We're keeping that." Marik said this last sentence with a wink.

Bakura grinned. "Of course. So, you're the one who stole it. Tell me, is it one of the blindfolds you have to tie around?"

"Yes, but it's designed so that you can't peek."

Marik picked it up from the table next to the easel by his bed. It looked like a sleeping mask, but it had a string to tie it instead of an elastic band to hold it to your face, and the material was more flexible than that of a sleeping mask.

Bakura looked at it and then turned to the easel to clip the printed paper onto it. He took a step back so he and Marik could look at it. "Looks just like the Giant Rock."

"Yes, it does," Marik agreed. It was a little weird to see the symbols of the Pharaoh's Memory on a surface that wasn't rock or skin, though.

"So. Now what?"

"We let it dry and I get cleaned off."

Marik headed off for the bathroom, though the door in their room, while Bakura just sat there and waited, preparing the red paint as he waited. There wasn't much to do because Marik had prepared everything else. He heard the shower running as he was waiting and resisted the urge to go in after him to help him clean off.

A minute or two later, Marik came out of the bathroom unchanged (except of course for the paint, which he had washed off). "Is it dry yet?" he asked as he sat down on the bed next to Bakura.

Bakura touched a finger to one of the corners of the design. His finger came back clean. "Yup. Dries fast."

"I know. That's why I picked it. It dries faster on paper, though."

"Right. So shall we get started?"

Marik picked up the blindfold and nodded. Bakura picked up the thin paintbrush and dipped it in the red paint. "Tell me when I run out of paint," Bakura said as Marik tied the blindfold around him. It was designed so that, unlike with most blindfolds, he couldn't see anything at all even if he tilted his head back and tried to look down.

"Sure. And no peeking, Fluffy." When it was secure, Marik laid down on his stomach next to Bakura and propped up his head so he could watch him paint. Bakura placed his hand on Marik's back. "What are you doing?"

"For reference and coordination. And you said I could. I can quote you on it. Now, don't move. Stay as still as you possibly can so you don't mess me up."

"Okay. Fine. Start."

Bakura first touched a finger to an unpainted line of the design, and moved his hand to the same spot on Marik's back. Then he carefully moved the paintbrush to where his finger was and started painting.

Marik watched in amazement as Bakura traced the biggest continuous line of the pattern precisely within the black paint. Not once did the red leave the white. Bakura's face stayed completely expressionless, yet it looked very focused. Occasionally, Bakura froze and moved his free hand to touch the spot on Marik's back that the paintbrush was at on the paper, then continued painting.

"You're out of paint," Marik suddenly said. Bakura instantly froze before moving on. His hand on Marik's back moved to the spot the brush was at. He lifted the paintbrush and dipped it in the red paint, then he continued painting exactly where he left off.

He picked up the paintbrush and moved on to another section: the Egyptian God Cards. Marik's eyes widened as he traced the shape of Mega Ultra Chicken perfectly.

Marik coughed at one point. Bakura lifted the paint brush and frowned. "Marik, don't do that."

"I just coughed."

"You moved. Don't do that." The frown disappeared and he went back to tracing.

"By the way you're out."

"Of paint? Again?"

"Yup."

"Okay..." Bakura repeated the process he had done when the brush ran out of paint the first time, then went right back to painting again.

This went on for another minute. The brush didn't run out of paint again. As Bakura's graceful hand painted the finishing touches, his hand on Marik's back moved up to his neck. He started massaging Marik's neck and shoulders.

Marik moaned and sighed quietly, his body relaxed and his eyes closed. He forgot why they were there and what they were doing until Bakura suddenly stopped and said, "Finished!"

Marik flinched at the sound of his voice and his eyes shot open. "Wha?! Oh right, the painting."

"Am I done? I can't tell."

Marik examined Bakura's work and couldn't see a single line of white that didn't have a thin and precise red line going trough it. "Yeah you're done," he told Bakura.

Bakura put the paintbrush down and started untying his blindfold. By the time he got it off Marik was sitting up next to him. They both started looking at the design carefully, scrutinizing every single stroke.

"Ha!" Marik shouted. "You messed up!"

"Where?" Bakura asked, trying to see it too.

"There!" Marik took the paintbrush and pointed the end of it (not the brush side) at a small spot in the upper left corner. The red line had curved over on to the black a tiny bit, then returned to the white a centimeter later. "See? You messed up! This proves it!"

"Marik, this proves nothing. That was when you coughed. I remember it clearly. I told you not to move and that was why."

"Well it still counts as a mistake."

"Well it still proves nothing. If you hadn't coughed I would have done it perfectly."

"I'm only human. I can't control when I cough."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." Bakura folded his arms and smiled triumphantly at Marik. He took the paintbrush from his hand and put it back on the easel. "I proved my point. I know your scars perfectly. Like the back of my hand."

"What sense does that even make? How often do people really examine the back of their hand?"

"I don't know. It's just an expression." Bakura turned back to the easel and put an arm around Marik as he examined his work. Marik took his hand and moved it to his shoulder. He held it there. Bakura noticed this. "What? What are you doing?" he asked.

"Finish what you were doing," Marik said. "It felt good. Keep going."

"Doing what?" Bakura asked, knowing full well what Marik wanted.

"Don't play dumb with me, Kitty. You know what I'm talking about. Keep going."

Bakura rolled his eyes but complied. He placed both hands on each of Marik's shoulders and started massaging him again. Marik once again started sighing and moaning quietly. His head gradually tilted back farther and father. And once again, he forgot where he was and what they were doing. Bakura always had that effect on him when he did this.

After a few seconds, he realized that Bakura's hands had moved. They were now on his face. He opened his eyes and saw Bakura staring at him. "Wha-"

Whatever he was about to ask was cut short when Bakura's lips met his. The kiss lasted only a few seconds.

"So I believe I passed this first test?" Bakura asked. But I'd was more of a statement than a question, like he _knew_ he had passed.

"Maybe..."

"Why MAYBE?" Bakura asked. He let Marik sit up and turn around to face him.

"Because you messed up a bit and you also had a reference point. It wasn't exact. This next test should be a bit more precise."

"What _is_ the next one? What brilliant idea did you plan for me next?"

"You're going to _love_ this next one! You have to... Wait a minute... Oh frig I just remembered something!"

"What?"

"We left the TV on!"

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yes! I don't even remember what we were watching before this."

"Cannibal Holocaust," Bakura answered with a smile.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Oh yes. I forgot. You somehow managed to get me to watch that crappy movie."

Bakura stood up and his arms tensed at his sides. "Hey! It is absolutely _not_ a crappy move! It's the best movie in the whole entire bloody world. One of the few things that these foolish mortals did right in the world of television entertainment! Do _not_ insult my favorite movie of all time or you just might end up like that little girl."

"Kay okay okay okay okay! Fine! Gosh! I was just joking! Not everyone likes blood as much as you do, Bakura."

"You've got that right," was Bakura's last reply before he went back to the living room to turn off the TV.

* * *

*******Lampshipping: Bakura X Lamp (the lamp was apparently named "Larik". You know why.) A joke crack pairing on DeviantArt that is getting pretty popular. Go check it out!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEE~!**


	3. Tongue Tracing Time

**Enjoy the sexiness!**

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series, Cannibal Holocaust, Love Game, Lampshipping, or any of their characters/trademarks/whatevers._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

•—Chapter 3: Tongue Tracing Time—•

When he came back, Marik had moved the easel and paints to a corner of the room on his side.

"So how is this next one going to work, Marik?" Bakura asked.

"This one you'll like. This has do with when you said 'I could redraw it with my tongue alone'. So that's what I want you to pretend to do."

"Pretend?" Bakura said disappointedly. "So I'm not really going to…"

"Oh you are," Marik reassured him. His eyes lit up considerably. "But you're not going to be drawing, you get to trace."

"What do you mean by that-"

"I mean," Marik said to cut him off, "that you get to trace the marks with your tongue alone..."

A split second later, Marik found himself pinned to his bed face down with Bakura holding his arms down and leaning over him. "When do we start?" he asked eagerly.

"Calm down, Fluffy. There's more. First, you need to suck on some ice and then drink hot water."

"But...I…what…why?" Bakura sputtered.

"To numb it. So you can't cheat. The cold ice to numb it and the hot water so that your tongue stays hot."

"Why would you-"

Marik grinned. "Hey, I want to enjoy this too. This isn't _just_ some thing to prove our claim."

"I honestly thought it was."

"Oh, Fluffy, you know me better than that! Of course I'm doing this for fun. A game, like I said. Need I go to my computer and play Lady Gaga's 'Love Game' for you?"

"Gah! No! You need not! Please don't! Don't ruin this for me! I get your point. So...the ice cubes weren't just for you?"

"Nope. I'm always planning one step farther ahead than you think I am. I already had this in mind."

"I must commend you on your quick thinking."

"Yes. You must. Now..." Marik reached over to the cup of ice cubes on his bedside table. Some of the ice had melted, so he drank the water before handing the cup to Bakura. "Here. Take one."

Bakura reluctantly took the cup of ice cubes and put a cube in his mouth. He tried to keep a straight face despite the coldness of it, by failed to prevent a slight grimace from coming though. He sucked and crunched the cube until all of it had either melted or been crushed. By then his tongue was numb from the cold. His mouth still full of ice, he told Marik so. "Ith num, Mawik."

"You can swallow or spit out the rest in the bathroom, of you like."

Bakura chose to swallow the small-enough pieces of ice. His throat also felt cold and numb, even from the outside, as Marik put a hand up to test. He moved his hand away and instructed, "Now get some hot water from the bathroom and drink it."

Bakura, unlike Marik would (despite saying that "I think/I will get a drink/From the sink"), had no problem with that. He filled a cup with hot water and downed it in three seconds flat before he left the bathroom.

"Ack!" he cried, feeling his tongue burn due to the sudden temperature change. His tongue was still numb, but now it was burned numb.

"Okay I did it. Now do I-"

"I didn't finish explaining yet, Kura!" Marik interrupted. "Sure you get to run your sandpapery tongue all over me, but to have to stay in the lines. Trace the marks with your tongue while I hold your hands or wrists. If you go off track, I'll dig into your wrists with my thumb nails."

"Why only your thumbs?"

"Because I may find the need to squeeze your hands and I want you to be able to tell the difference," Marik replied with a wink.

"Aaaaahhhh... Okay then. And you made me paralyze my tongue's nerves so that I couldn't rely on my sense of touch alone, right?"

"Precisely!"

"So... Shall we get started then?" Bakura asked. He grabbed Marik's wrists and pushed him down, then quickly swiped his tongue across Marik's cheek.

"Argh!" Marik said with a squirm. "Wrong side! And no! Not yet! Get the frig off!"

Bakura let go of him and smirked. "I know. I just felt like doing that. And also as a test. How did it feel?"

"Warm. Like it's supposed to." Bakura pushed himself off of him and they both sat up. "And besides, you get to be blindfolded for this one as well!"

"Okay so I'll... WHAT?!"

"Yup. Get the blindfold again. I'll tie it. Wouldn't want you peeking. Besides, it'll be more fun this way."

Bakura folded his arms and grumbled, but couldn't help but smile. "I can't argue with that. Fine." He picked up the blindfold and handed it to Marik who proceeded to tie it around his head again. As he did, Bakura tucked the Millenium Ring inside his shirt so it wouldn't get in the way.

Bakura was starting to like the idea of being blindfolded for this. He smiled.

"Ready, Marik?" Bakura felt the bed shift, and knew that Marik had probably turned over and moved up.

"Ready."

Bakura climbed onto the bed and knelt over Marik with his knees on either side of his calves. He braced his hands on either side of Marik's head, then waited to feel Marik's hands grasp his. Marik did so, and positioned his thumbs on Bakura's wrists.

"Ready, Kura?" Marik could tell that Bakura was leaning down and knew he was right above because he could feel him breathing down his neck.

"Ready," Bakura whispered, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Kay. Remember, try to trace the marks. I'll let you know if you mess up. Aaannndd..." He closed his eyes. "Go!"

Bakura lowered his tongue to find the first groove. Then he gently and carefully started tracing the pattern. He didn't put pressure on it; instead the tip of his tongue glided gently over Marik's skin. His tongue was still numb and he couldn't actually feel the grooves he passed over, but he didn't need to because as he had said before, he knew the image by heart and could perfectly draw it based on memory alone, not his sense of touch. His tongue navigated the scars expertly.

Again, Marik lost track of time and place. He focused on nothing more than Bakura's hot, wet tongue sliding sensually over his bare skin. He was about to squeeze Bakura's hands, but something in the back of his mind told him not to use his thumbs. So he simply laced his fingers with the Brit's and dug his nails into his palm. He couldn't help but curve into the touch.

Bakura lifted his mouth away, snapping Marik out of his mindless daze, and said, "Don't do that. It's just like with the paint; you'll mess me up."

"Ugh. I'm sorry. It's just that you were doing a good job and I um..."

"I understand. Squeeze my hands if you need to. And don't forget to tell he if I mess up."

"R-right."

Bakura immediately went back to what he was doing. Marik had tried to keep quiet the whole time by keeping his mouth shut, because he knew that if he parted his lips all that would slip out would be a loud moan. But he already had his mouth open from talking and didn't think to close it, so he could do nothing when a few slipped out of his mouth. "Uuunnngghh... Ahh... Mmmm..." He finally remembered to press his lips together and the rest of his moans remained obediently trapped behind them.

Upon hearing his little outburst, Bakura smiled and paused before moving on to the next part of the Memory: what he knew was the Egyptian God Card of Obelisk the Tormentor. _How appropriate_, he thought. _Maybe I should torment him now..._ His tongue had stopped being numb by then. As part of Marik's 'torment' Bakura slowed down considerably, dragged his tongue across Marik's skin rather than simply moving it, and even doubled back a few times. But Marik seemed to have enough mind to remember what they were doing, and apparently took that last action as an error, because when he doubled back he felt the nails of Marik's thumbs digging into his wrists. So he stopped.

Bakura dragged the process out for another minute, then he hesitated when he reached a certain symbol; a glyph that even as a child he'd always have trouble remembering how to write. But he tried his best. Unfortunately, he didn't do it perfectly, because it was his tongue and not his hand, and Marik dug on of his thumbs into his wrist for that. Unfazed, Bakura took note of it and moved on.

**~Transitiony!~**

A minute later, he was done. He was sure that he had retraced every single inch of the markings.

Bakura lifted his tongue off of Marik's tanned and scarred skin. "Marik. I'm done. I know for a fact that I've licked every single line and curve of the design. Can I take off the blindfold now?"

All he heard in reply was (yet again) a muffled moan. Not waiting for an actual response, Bakura freed his left hand from underneath Marik's and used it to lift the blindfold from over one of his eyes. He looked down at Marik and saw him with his head turned to the side, a smile of pure ecstasy on his face.

Bakura grinned. He laid down on Marik, putting all of his weight on the Egyptian's back, moved his mouth to Marik's ear, took his earlobe between his teeth and tugged. As expected, it snapped Marik out of his daze. But as _not_ expected, Marik's head shot up and knocked into Bakura's head. Hard.

"Ow...bugger..." Bakura said as he lifted his head and rubbed the spot Marik had collided with.

"Opps," Marik said, realizing what he had just done. "Erm... Sorry, Kura. You said that you were done. I heard you. My body didn't. Heheheh..."

"Yes, from the look on your face I can imagine that it hadn't."

"You peeked?" Marik looked and saw that one of Bakura's eyes was uncovered. "Oh no! We can't have that!" He pushed Bakura off of him and re-covered his eye.

"But I'm done! Did I do a good job? I did it perfectly, right? I didn't feel you digging into my wrists."

"But I did, though? You went over the same part twice. Several times. Don't think I didn't notice it I wasn't _that_ distracted."

"No, I didn't think that. I doubled back on purpose. I was 'tormenting' you." He said the word "tormenting" with the use of air quotes.

"Ah... You were doing Obelisk, weren't you?"

"Yup."

"Okay, fine, I won't count that as an error then."

"So then I'm done!"

"Yes, but _I'm_ not done..."

Bakura sat on the bed and waited for him to elaborate. When he felt Marik moving, he dared to ask, "What are you...?"

He cut himself off when he felt Marik trying to remove his shirt. He let it happen and found himself completely bare from the waist up; his shirt and the blindfold were in Marik's hands. Marik stood up and dumped the items on Bakura's bed before getting on top of Bakura again and pinning him down like the spirit had done to him before they started this "test".

"H-hey, Marik, wh-what are you doing?"

Marik lifted his head and replied, "You got to lick me, now it's my turn to play Neko."

"Fine," Bakura said with a sigh.

Marik dragged his tongue across Bakura's shoulder, then his neck, and finally pushed his white hair aside so he could lick Bakura's face. Bakura shivered as Marik's traveled across his throat, but stopped when he reached his face. "M-Marik stop."

Marik lifted his tongue again, this time to ask. "Stop why? What's wrong?"

"Not my face, please. Well...not under my right eye."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"It's okay. Now keep going. Please."

Marik eagerly obeyed and his tongue continued traveling across Bakura's pale skin. It passed over his forehead, then went to his ear, then to his face again, down to his neck once more, then finally across his other shoulder. The entire time, quiet moans of "Oh, Ra" and "Mmm, yes, aahh..." could be heard from Bakura.

Then it travelled up the middle of Bakura's throat and entered his mouth when Marik kissed him again.

When he pulled away, they saw that their faces were flushed and that they were breathing hard.

Bakura was the first to speak. "So... I guess I passed that test, right?" he asked between deep breaths. "I didn't mess up once."

Marik actually had to think about that. "Actually you did mess up. I think it was when you were tracing one of the symbols though... The glyph for...um...the glyph for... Oh Ra what was it...?" Marik tried hard to remember, and decided to roll off of Bakura while he did.

"I remember. I know what you mean. It was the glyph for 'ABOVE'*****. I know. I always used to mess that up when I wrote it as a kid. It was the one glyph I had trouble with. Ironic now... Somehow..."

"Yeeess..."

The two lovers layed there for a while, not saying anything, trying to catch their breath, and replaying the entire 'test' in their minds.

A few minutes later, Marik broke the silence. "That was awesome."

"I know," Bakura agreed. He turned his head to look at Marik. "Wanna do that again later?"

"Nope. I think I'm good. I'm tired right now. We should take a break." He sat up.

Bakura did the same. "Surprisingly, I agree with you."

Bakura stood up and walked over to his bed to retrieve his shirt, while Marik picked up his shirt from where he had shoved it under the pillows. They put their shirts back on and sat on their respective beds.

"Hm... I wonder what time it is." Bakura said. "I'm hungry."

"Well, Yugi, it's right about lunch time I believe." Marik patted his stomach. "Yeah, I think I'm hungry too. Shall we order out, go somewhere to eat, or should I make something?"

"Order out."

* * *

*******I don't actually know what any of the symbols on the Pharaoh's Memory thing mean. So don't correct me if I'm wrong and the word "above" isn't really there. Pretend it is.**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEE~!**


	4. Because Bakura & Blood Both Begin With B

**Enjoy the sexiness!**

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series, Cannibal Holocaust, Love Game, Lampshipping, or any of their characters/trademarks/whatevers._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

•—Chapter 4: Because "Bakura" and "Blood" Both Begin With "B"—•

They decided to order pizza, because they didn't feel like getting tacos and having to argue about it. Of course, about 40% of their relationship was arguing; it was their specialty. But if they were too tired to go out to eat tacos, which they both loved, then they were certainly too tired to argue about them, which they both secretly also loved.

**(BTW, of the other 60% of their relationship: 30% is sex and the last 30% is being evil.)**

While they were eating, Marik decided for no apparent reason that he wanted to try Bakura's slice of pizza.

"Are you sure?" Bakura asked with a raised eyebrow. "You probably have no idea how I order mine. You don't know what's on it."

"Exactly! I wanna know what you put on your pizza. So...I don't know maybe I can order for you next time."

"Even if you did know, you wouldn't be able to order for me... Would you rather I just tell you?"

"No. Give me a bite."

Bakura sighed and stood up with his slice of pizza in his hand. "Don't be surprised. And don't say I didn't warn you. Here." He held it close to Marik's mouth.

Without hesitation, Marik reached out and took a bite. He chewed it for a while, then his jaw froze and his eyes widened. He started gagging and almost spit it out. In an instant, Bakura had put the slice back on his plate and clamped his hand over Marik's mouth. "Swallow! Don't spit it out or choke! Swallow!"

Marik locked his lips together and forced himself to swallow. Bakura let to of him and he started breathing hard from the panic. "Ah! Bakura what is that?! Is that what I think it is!" He glared at him.

"Maaaaybeee..." Bakura replied innocently, not meeting his gaze.

"What was on it?"

"Oh nothing much... Just a bit of garlic and some extra salt and..."

"The sauce, Fluffy. What was in the sauce?!"

Bakura knew that Marik had figured it out. But he wanted Bakura to say it out loud. "I did warn you... It's 70% tomato sauce and 29.9999% blood and 0.0001% human soul."

If Marik had anything in his mouth at that moment, he would have spit it out immediately. He stood up so abruptly that his chair tipped over and fell to the floor. "WHAT THE FRIG?!" he shouted. "WHY IS ALL OF THAT STUFF IN THERE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

He waited for an answer and all he got in response was an explosion of laughter from Bakura. He actually fell on the floor and was LhisFAO.

"Stop laughing Bakura and explain yourself," Marik said much more calmly.

Bakura calmed himself down and stood up. He picked up Marik's chair and used it to lean on. "Hahah... Oh I'm sorry our reaction is just... Hahaha!...so priceless... Ah... Oh my Ra..."

"Care to explain?"

"Sure. That's just how I order it. The people over there know me and they have a special sauce just for me. That's why only I can order it. They know my voice and even if they know you're with me I'd have to tell them myself."

"How did you manage to set that up?"

"Courtesy of Dartz. He and his Council of Domination are pizza people, not taco people like us. He set it up for me to try to bribe me into staying... You know... When I wanted to come back..."

They both fell silent as they remembered that terrible time in their partnership. It was a bittersweet time, bitter because Bakura left, but sweet because of what they realized when he came back.

The awkward silence hung in the room for a few more seconds, then crashed to the floor when Marik cried out in surprise because of Bakura's random hug. Bakura wrapped his arms around Marik's waist and rested his chin on Marik's shoulder. The tenderness and warmth of the hug told Marik that the hug wasn't from Bakura's body to his, it was from Bakura's so-called "non-existent heart" to his heart.

"Love you, Marik." It was true and no surprise to either of them, but the words themselves were rarely uttered by the spirit. So when he did say them, they meant a lot.

"Love you too, Bakura," Marik said back to him.

Just as the silence had hung in the room a while ago, the love I the air hung just the same.

Then they sighed and stepped away from each other. "Let's get back to eating," Marik said. "And remind me never to ask for a bite of what you're eating ever again."

Bakura laughed again. "Gladly."

* * *

**And now we reach the point where the next chapters aren't done yet! I had to rush-upload all of these because they're kicking me off the computer!**

**You have no idea how many lemony-fresh ideas I had for this. I think the next step for me just might be WRITING one! O~O I'm a bit scared, to be honest... But if all goes well, chapter 3 of FDtBE will be ready in good time! [EDIT: it's already out! Go check it out!] And who knows! Within a month or two, I just might start writing M's all over the place. Or not... Most likely not.**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEE~!**


	5. Because Marik Begins With M

**AND HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! WE ARE BACK!**

**It may seem like my writing style changes dramatically when we get to the certain part of the chapter. This is because I was so unable to write it that I had to pretend like I had a yami who was better at writing lemons than me and have her write it for me. Her writing style is apparently different from mine, so you might notice a change. She also helped write part of Chapter 6. And part of Chapter 7 was based on what happened in this Chapter. I don't really have a yami, I just pretended that I did for this so I could write it. So thank me, not her. Because she doesn't exist.**

******Lemon in this chapter. My first ever so don't hate or judge too much!**

**Yami AN:  
****STFU, hikari.  
****I edited a lot more in this chapter than she intended me to. Too bad. Deal with it.  
I'm done editing. You're welcome. Don't complain if it's not 100% awesome because shut up. I am the one uploading this chapter for her because she's tired and some bullshit like that. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Have fun reading. I know I had fun writing ;D.  
Oh and I almost forgot! Lemon in this chapter. But you probably already knew that.**

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series, Cannibal Holocaust, Love Game, Lampshipping, or any of their characters/trademarks/whatevers._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

•—Chapter 5: Because "Marik" Begins With "M"—•

Bakura was sitting on his bed, reading the book that Marik had been reading earlier. Suddenly, he heard music coming from Marik's side of the room. He looked over and saw Marik lying on his bed and watching something on his iPod. The song was "Criminal" by Britney Spears. Bakura rolled his eyes. It wasn't surprising, though. Marik listened to Lady Gaga, so none of his music preferences surprised Bakura anymore.

But as he watched, Marik suddenly covered his mouth to muffle a laugh. He removed his hand and touched the screen, probably to pause the video. "So true," Bakura heard him mumble, "so true... Heheh..."

Now... Bakura was a little curious. What was he watching? Marik wasn't much of a Britney fan.

Marik un-paused the video and the music continued playing through the device's speakers.

Bakura raised an eyebrow and smirked. _Time to be nosy._

He put his book down, rolled off the bed, and silently fell to the floor on all fours. Then he quietly snuck across the floor in a way only the Thief King knew how and crept up to the side of Marik's bed. He peeked over the edge of it and tried to see the video. But the iPod was angled in such a way that he couldn't see it very well. So it was time to attack.

Bakura sprang up and pried the device from the unsuspecting Egyptian's fingers, then rolled off the other side of the bed so he could watch the video for himself. Caught totally off guard, Marik screamed. When he realized what had happened, he dove after the thief and tried to get his iPod back. "Hey hey! Give it back! Dammit Bakura that's mine! Ugh!" He grabbed a fistful of Bakura's hair and reached for the device with the other hand. Bakura shoved his hand into Marik's face to keep him at a far enough distance. He turned his head to the video and watched it for a few seconds.

It was almost over, with about thirty seconds left. He watched as the AMV that Marik was watching switched from one image to the other. He smirked and turned back to Marik.

"You're watching a yaoi AMV again," he said. Marik blushed. "And a thiefshipping AMV, at that. And without me? I'm hurt, Marik." But he didn't sound, and wasn't really, hurt. Marik blushed harder and struggled against Bakura's hand.

"Just give me the iPod, Fluffy."

"Here, have your Ra-forsaken technical device back." Bakura leaned back and suddenly removed his hand from Marik's face in hopes that he would go flying forward in an attempt to grab it, but he forgot that Marik still held a fistful of his hair and he twisted awkwardly and was dragged forward as well. They both made some kind of pained noise as they landed face-first on the floor, all tangled up.

Bakura was flat on the floor from the waist up, with one arm leaning against the bed and his hand holding the iPod above them, his other arm underneath Marik's chest and his hand underneath Marik's face, his left leg underneath Marik's stomach and his right leg somehow landed drapped across the back of Marik's knees. Meanwhile, Marik still had his fingers entangled in Bakura's messy white hair, his other arm still reaching out in front of his head for his iPod that he knew wasn't in that direction anymore, his feet up in the air and his knees pinned to the floor by Bakura's right leg, and he had a nice faceful of Bakura's hand.

When the last few notes of the song played and the video ended, the two of them picked up their heads and groaned. They started trying to untangle themselves. Bakura let go of Marik's iPod and it slid off the bed and onto the floor, barely missing hitting one of them in the face.

They finally untangled themselves and stood up. Noticing his iPod on the floor, Marik dived for it before Bakura could remember its existence. Bakura smirked. "Watching a thiefshipping video again?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought you stopped watching those."

"Meh. Was on YouTube, got bored, was in my related videos. Why? Not like you'd watch it. You don't have the appreciation for the arts of fandom like I do. You wouldn't enjoy it as much."

"You seem so sure of that."

"I am."

Marik walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down. "And you made me miss the ending!"

"Wow. Seriously? Are you serious?"

"I am, Fluffy. You know, thiefshipping isn't the only thing that our fangirls ship," he said with a smirk that he turned around to let Bakura see.

Bakura didn't like that look on Marik's face. "I am fully aware that there are other shippings in the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom, Marik."

"Yes. Like, there aren't many of them, but the deathshipping ones are quite good."

Bakura showed no reaction. "Yes, well, that's nice. Deathshipping...Not far from the truth..." He closed his eyes and thought. "I wonder what they're doing right now..."

"And even better than the deathshipping ones are the tendershipping ones..." Marik continued.

Bakura's eyes shot open. "Wh-what?"

"That shipping is usually drawn to be even more intimate than ours. I mean...in this video I accidentally clicked on the other day, you and your host were totally..." Marik was cut off by an arm around his neck and a hand over his mouth. "I _dare_ you to finish that sentence."

"Mmhph mmhoph!"

"What was that?" Bakura removed his hand.

"Let go!"

"Fine." Bakura removed his arm.

Marik breathed hard for a moment. "What the frig?! How do you do that?!"

"Do what?"

"Did you just teleport over here? You were over there a moment ago!" he pointed to the other side of the bed.

"No. I can't teleport. I just move fast."

"I think it's time to add to the list!" Marik said with a smile.

"Wha... Oh Ra not again!" He knew what list Marik was talking about. "What is it this time? What am I now?"

Marik counted each item of the list off on his fingers. "So far you are British, you're evil, you're a villain, you're gay, you're a thief, you're a kitty, you're a spirit, you're sexy, you're Egyptian, you're awesome, you're a kitty, you're a bitch, and you are an awesome sexy evil Egyptian gay limey bitchy kitty villain thief spirit. Now, you are a ninja."

"What? How am I a ninja?"

"Because you're like all over the place! One moment you're beside me, the next you're on top of me, the next you're behind me... Actually... That's usually how it goesAAAH!"

Bakura had just grabbed him from behind, wrapped his arms around Marik's waist, and pulled him backwards a few inches. He rested his head on Marik's shoulder. "Like this?" Bakura asked in a whisper. Marik also realized that he was in Bakura's lap.

"Uh...yeah. Like that. You're a frigging ninja." He tossed the device aside and heard it fall to the carpeted floor.

"Not necessarily. I'm a thief. The Thief King. The master of speed and agility. Not my fault you can't keep up with me. You should try harder."

The next thing Bakura knew, Marik had him pinned down and was lying above him. Oh yeah, and they were kissing again. A moment later, Marik pulled away and asked, "You mean like that?" with a smirk on his face.

"Yes. Like that. I...was actually caught off guard there for a moment. Good job, Marik. ... Wait a minute wasn't I wearing a shirt about two seconds ago?"

"You were. It's over there." Marik pointed to a spot on the floor a few feet away that Bakura didn't bother or want to sit up to look at. "It's been there for about three seconds."

"I'm impressed. I guess you're not as slow as I thought... Wasn't I also wearing the Millenium Ring?"

"Ha! No. I took that off you like...ages ago!"

"When was this? And where is it?"

"On your bed. And it was during the last time you were blindfolded. You honestly didn't notice?"

"No. I didn't."

"Your crown must be rusting, Thief King. And why do you still wear it anyway? Doesn't it belong to your host? You don't need it anymore now that he's separated."

"He doesn't need it anymore. I do. He can't control it. I can. And besides, why does it matter?"

"You're absolutely right. It _doesn't_ matter. Only this." 'This' turned out to be yet another kiss.

Marik let go of Bakura's wrists and ran his fingers though his hair. He started stroking and massaging the pale and fluffy head.

Bakura moaned noticeably and started producing some cat-like purrs in the back of his throat. They were loud enough for Marik to actually hear them, but low enough to turn him on considerably.

Bakura suddenly grabbed Marik's shoulders and broke their kiss so he could put his mouth on Marik's neck. Still moaning, he started sucking and biting and, without letting go, he removed Marik's shirt and transferred it to his neck.

While letting out a moan of his own, Marik somehow managed to think, _We might as well just stay topless for the rest of this fanfic. We're probably a few paragraphs away from having sex, anyway._

And he was right. Marik knew that when Bakura started acting like this during their make-out sessions, it mean that he was getting serious and wanted to get it on.

Marik tried to speak up. "Bakur... aauunngghh..." He couldn't. Whatever coherent words he tried to utter were transformed into a quiet moan.

Bakura stopped attacking his neck so he could speak properly and simply began licking up the blood he had drawn from biting so hard. Marik relaxed and was able to speak properly. "Nyehhh... Bakura do you..."

Bakura cut him off by covering his mouth with his hand. He knew what Marik was asking him. He pulled away from his lover's neck and nodded silently. He was breathing hard and his eyes were filled with want.

Marik nodded back and removed his shirt from around Bakura's neck and tossed it on the floor near the other one.

Marik tried to reach for Bakura's pants but the Brit's hands stopped him. "No, Marik," he said. He made Marik roll over, rolled on top of him, and shoved Marik's hands aside. "Allow me..."

"What the hell? Who said you get to top?"

"I did."

"But I'm always-"

"Not this time."

"But-"

"I'm the dom in this relationship. You know that."

"Yes, but I'm always the seme!"

"Not always. And not this time, Marik," Bakura repeated, moving closer and closer to Marik's face. "Not this time."

Whatever protest Marik was about to make would have been muffled by Bakura's lips. Marik suddenly became aware of the fact that while they were talking, Bakura had managed to pull both of their pants off and throw them aside. The two garments met the ones already on the floor.

Marik's eyes widened slightly. It wasn't unknown for Bakura to be on top. Rare, yet not unknown. But Marik wanted to be the seme this time. Yet it seemed like Bakura would be topping for this one. He started struggling a bit, trying to push Bakura to roll over so that he could get back on top.

Bakura broke away for a moment. "Pleeeeeaaassee?" he asked in a seductive purr.

Marik smiled. "Fine."

Bakura smiled back.

Bakura he never tired of Marik's reaction to what he always did and was about to do. His lips met the skin of the left side of Marik's neck while his fingers met the skin of Marik's neck on the other side. He began gently running his fingers along Marik's neck, while viciously attacking the other side with his teeth and tongue. The contrast in intensity made Marik shudder blissfully and he moaned.

(AN: I wanted to take this paragraph out, but hey, I have to give my hikari _some _freedom in this story, right?

The two of them had very specific audial reactions. Marik was a moaner and Bakura was a panter. It was rare for Marik to elicit a moan from Bakura while Bakura could rarely ever make Marik run out of breath. Come close to it, maybe, but never really become breathless. Of course in those rare occasions where Bakura topped, such as now, oh he could definitely make Marik pant until he was dizzy.

Which is what he was about to do.

In one swift movement, Bakura removed the last of the cloth that separated them with his free hand and both of them worked together to kick the two garments off of their legs. He put all of his weight on Marik and let him get used to it for a moment (although relatively weaker, Bakura was heavier than Marik). As their erections rubbed against each other, Marik let out a moan and Bakura bit back his.

Then, with one more kiss and without another word, Bakura positioned himself and slid slowly into Marik.

Marik bit his upper lip to try to hold back any noise he might make. But Bakura _wanted_ to hear those noises. So after a moment or two to let Marik adjust to him, he started thrusting exactly how he knew Marik liked it. Through the walls of Marik's throat, with his excellent hearing he could clearly hear noise that the Egyptian was trying to hold back by biting his lip.

The only con to this arrangement was that Bakura wasn't able to run his hands over Marik's back, like the other was doing at that moment. Marik's hands traveled slowly and sensually over his back and ass, shaking a bit as if trying to calm themselves down.

Bakura's hand moved from where it _still_ gently touched Marik's neck, along his side, then in between them so he could teasingly run his fingers along Marik's shaft in time with his thrusts.

Marik's teeth lost their hold on his upper lip and he somehow managed to let out a drawn-out moan at the same time as he panted heavily. Then suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. Marik's hands instantly shot to Bakura's shoulders and he dug his nails into his skin as if holding on to him for dear life. His grip was so tight that he threatened to draw blood.

It hurt, but Bakura liked that. He was sort of a masochist. He absolutely loved doing anything to Marik that made him bite or grab or scratch him. It only pleased him further, never less. And he also liked being the one to inflict the pain (he _is_ Yami Bakura, after all).

So in response to Marik's nails digging into the skin on his back, Bakura sank his teeth into the skin on Marik's neck. Marik's stopped breathing for a moment, then he continued breathing heavily as a small tremor of pleasure ran though him and made him shudder, adding to the ones that already ran through him that were caused by Bakura's continuous and rhythmic thrusts.

There was only one reason Marik didn't like being the uke. He would be lying if he said he didn't like it. Bakura knew exactly how to please him and drive him crazy. Every time the Brit hit that perfect spot inside him, he either cried out or let out a loud gasp or moan. But the only thing he didn't like were the total role reversals. When Bakura was bottomed, he was still active in it and made it just as exciting and enjoyable for Marik as Marik made it for him. But when _he_ was on the bottom, instead of being just as active in it he always found himself completely lost in his partner's every touch. He didn't particularly like that, being out of the action, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Bakura's teeth finally pierced Marik's skin and drew blood, which he started sucking like a hungry vampire. Which was totally okay because, as Marik totally knew (from reading Breaking Dawn like _once_ and from playing _way_ too much of Bloodlines), sex with a vampire was ten times better than sex with a human. Not that Bakura was exactly human to begin with. And he was better than any vampire.

Bakura was _his_ sexy vampire.

Deciding that he'd had enough, Bakura moved his mouth away from Marik's neck. A moment later, Bakura's slightly bloody lips met Marik's tense ones, gradually coaxing them open with his tongue. The moment they were pried apart, Marik moaned the Brit's name into his mouth, then his tongue started exploring and having its fun.

In compensation for totally _dominating_ him, Bakura let Marik's tongue do what it wanted.

Marik wasn't alarmed when he tasted his own blood on Bakura's tongue. He didn't mind. Even if he did, he wouldn't have noticed. He his mind was still half-lost in what Bakura was doing to him from the waist down.

Bakura could tell that Marik was reaching his climax. He could tell be cause _he_ himself was close as well. And he timed their climaxes perfectly every single time. He knew what he was doing.

He really didn't understand why Marik didn't let him be the seme more often.

It was amusing, really.

"Uuuh... B...bakura..." Marik moaned.

Marik held on to Bakura for dear life. Bakura let go of Marik's neck so he wouldn't hurt him when his jaw locked. His neck now free, Marik's head tilted as far back as it could without hurting.

"Baku..."

"Mari..."

Moments later, they both came. Bakura inside of Marik and Marik in between their bodies.

Eventually, the waves of pleasure rushing through them slowed. They kissed one last time. Bakura pulled out of Marik, rolled off of him and onto his back, and squeezed his hand tightly. They lay next to each other for a while. Their heartbeats gradually slowed down, their breathing slowed along with them, and their flushed faces returned to their normal shades of pale and tan.

When his breathing had slowed enough, Bakura decided to lick up the rest of the blood that was still running down Marik's neck.

Marik looked up at the top of Bakura's brilliant white head of hair. More specifically, at his bat wings. He stared at them curiously, wondering something. Then he rolled himself on top of Bakura just to kiss him gently on the lips.

Bakura had already caught his breath, so he didn't resist.

Marik put his hands on either side of Bakura's face, then they slowly snaked over Bakura's hair until they reached his bat wings. He put a bit more pressure into their kiss, grabbed both, and gave them a quick tug. He actually expected to feel the Brit harden in reaction to that, but no such thing happened. All that happened was Bakura grabbing his wrists and pulling Marik's hands away from his hair. Marik broke their kiss, sensing that the Brit wanted to say something. "Marik, what are you trying to do? This isn't Italian Cur-"

"Sh..." Marik whispered. He freed one of his hands so he could put a finger against Bakura's lips to cut him off. "Don't break the fourth wall, now. We've been doing good so far. Don't ruin it..." Then he replaced his finger with his lips and they continued kissing for a few more seconds...

* * *

**Yami AN:**

**Hello. This is Yami no Tiffany. Yes, I just revealed my hikari's real first name to the world. Now she _has_ to put this in the chapter! Or else...! She knows what I will do to her. heh heh heh**

**Anyway, Yami Tiff here. I just wanted to say that writing my half of this chapter was _far_ too easy! Rather, it _would _have been if she had let me actually have CONTROL TIME TO EDIT THE BLOODY CHAPTER! Fucking stupid hikari...she's not really my hikari, though. I'm actually someone else's dark side separated from their soul and shoved into her body for convenience. Don't believe her bullshit about "I don't really have a yami I'm just pretending yada yada yada!" and give _me_ the credit for the yaoi part of this chapter, as well as some of the edits in the non-yaoi part. My half began just after Bakura asked "please". She actually thought that I would make Marik refuse and have him top...Ha!**

**And also thank me for writing a Seme!Bakura and Uke!Marik thiefshipping lemon. Could you believe that Tiffany wanted to write a Uke!Bakura and Seme!Marik lemon? Pfft! See how lame hikaris can be? You're welcome. And you're welcome as well, hikari.**

**So, _I _will be doing the stuff to end off the chapter for you people.**

**See you next time! ;D**

**BYEEEEEEE~**

* * *

**Hikari AN**

**Ugh! Yami! Grrr! *facepalm*  
****Sorry about my yami. She's a bitch. We're like Ryou and Bakura, but without any tendershipping. At all. EVER.  
****But she's right. I don't DARE erase this part. Now I HAVE to put it in the chapter! Ugh! But then again...you have no idea if she's actually telling the truth about my name and not just bullshitting you into THINKING my name is Tiffany. Don't know. Might be. Might not be. Who knows.  
****Take THAT, yami!**

**Anyway, the next two chapters have deathshipping in them. I am not an active death shipper or supporter, and I'll only read it if it's paired with thiefshipping in a fanfic. Don't hate me! More details in the AN of next chapter!**

**Now allow me to end the chapter PROPERLY!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEE~!**


	6. Death Arrives

**Hope you all enjoyed my April fool's joke, if you saw it. For those of you that didn't see it before I took it down, I said that I was leaving the Hetalia fandom and was taking a month-long break from anything YGO-related and that I was deleting several of my stories. lolz not a chance!**

**THANKS EVERYONE! That went surprisingly not terrible. Thanks for all your feedback and encouraging words. My non-existent "yami" is most likely glaring at all of you for giving me credit for it instead of her. Well I don't care. (lol she STILL didn't get me to read it all the way through. ha! in ur face yami.)  
****But I'm NEVER doing that again. Too much work. Sorry. Not my kind of thing anyway. That was all for you guys, not for me. You're welcome.**

**This chapter, obviously, has deathshipping in it. My first attempt at deathshipping (this fanfic is just full of firsts for me, isn't it?).  
****Enjoy the awesomeness that can only be acquired by having the four Mariks and Bakuras in the same room!**

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series, Cannibal Holocaust, Love Game, Lampshipping, or any of their characters/trademarks/whatevers._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

•—Chapter 6: Death Arrives—•

"You sure Ryou would want this?"

Bakura looked up. He was in the middle of putting on his shirt, and had it around his neck, while Marik was already fully dressed and was in the corner of the room staring at the easel.

"Sure he will," he replied as he slipped his arms into his sleeves. "He'll find a use for it. He's always doing some sort of project or another."

"Oh okay. So when do you plan on bringing it over? Today?"

"Meh. I don't know. I'm too lazy to do it at the moment. And I don't feel like asking. They might be busy."

"Like we just were?" Marik asked with a smile.

Bakura smiled back. "Probably." Then he shook his head in disbelief. "I still don't know how those two..."

He was interrupted by the doorbell. He frowned and turned to the door to their room. "Who the bloody hell...?"

He slipped on the Millenium Ring and stood up. He started to leave the room but stopped at the doorway to ask Marik, "You wanna answer it?"

"Do they have a Millenium Item?"

Bakura quickly activated the Millenium Ring to check. It only pointed to the Millenium Rod that Marik had on top of his dresser. "No."

"Then I don't care," Marik replied as he moved over to the bed. He started looking for his fallen iPod. "You get it."

Bakura shrugged and left the room. As he walked out, the doorbell rang again. He quickly activated his gaydar just to check. Two of the pointy things stood up and pointed at the door, while another pointed at him and another one pointed behind him. The last two were him and Marik, so he had a feeling he knew was at the door.

He deactivated his gaydar and the points went limp. He walked over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it.

Sure enough, Melvin and Ryou stood there. Rather, Melvin stood there and held Ryou in his arms. Ryou's arms were wrapped around Melvin's shoulders. Ryou wore his favorite outfit, the one from season 2 **(or the beginning of Season 5, if you want to look at it that way. I don't. T~T i didn't like that first episode i died a little inside...)**: a white and blue striped shirt, a sea-green over shirt, and bleached skinny jeans. Melvin wore what he usually wore, minus the cape: a black tank top and tan cargo pants.

Deathshipping: the polar opposite of thiefshipping.*******

"Hello there, Voice," Ryou automatically greeted his yami in an accented voice that was more British than Bakura's.

"Hello, Vessel," Bakura greeted his hikari, leaning against the door frame and folding his arms.

"Hello, Florence," Melvin said to him.

"Hello there, psychopath," Bakura replied. Then he narrowed his eyes. "And don't call me 'Florence'. Why are you carrying Ryou?"

"He just decided to carry me for no apparent reason," Ryou answered for Melvin. "I don't mind."

"Lazy host..." Bakura muttered under his breath.

"Bakura, I didn't hear you tell anyone to piss off so I assume that it isn't Slenderman," Marik said as he entered the room. Bakura turned around to look at him and moved out of the way of their two visitors. Marik caught sight of them. "Oh. You two. Hi there, Marik," he said to Melvin with a wave.

"Hey there, Malik," Melvin greeted back.

Then Ryou and Marik's eyes met and they frowned at each other.

"Ryou." "Marik." they said to the other with a polite nod of acknowledgment.

The four of them had special greetings for each other that were automatic.

Ryou and Marik were the only two not on particularly friendly terms. They didn't hate each other, like Bakura and Melvin did; they just weren't friends, despite what everyone else thought about the two hikaris. But as far as their yamis knew, there was no angstfriendshipping going on between them. **(AN: The word "friend" between the words "angst" and "shipping" was intentional.)*** Maybe it was because of the stab incident from Season 2, which actually happened in real life and not just on the show.

"What a coincidence," Bakura said to Melvin and Ryou. "We have something-"

"The easel, I know," Ryou interrupted.

"How did you...?"

"Put me down please?" Ryou asked Melvin in a whisper. Melvin carefully set him down on his feet, the wrapped an arm around his waist and glared at Ryou's yami. "Mind link, remember, Kura?" Ryou continued. "I just so happened to overhear that you wanted to give me something."

"Lazy _and_ nosy," Bakura said with a sarcastic shake of his head. "Someone isn't being a good boy today."

"Oh sod off, Kura," he snapped back. "May we come in?"

"Don't waste your manners on these morons, Ry," Melvin said to him. He picked Ryou up again, ignoring his cry of protest, took one step inside, and set him down again. "There. We're in."

"Mal******, that was rather unnecessary. I can walk."

"Apparently not, seeing as he carried you here," Bakura said with an eye roll as he closed the door behind them.

"Again, sod off."

"No. You want the bloody thing or not?"

"Oh yes, I would," Ryou replied cheerfully. "It's bloody wonderful how you bought one. I was about to go and get one for a project I'm starting."

"Told you," Bakura mumbled to Marik who had moved next to him.

Ryou walked over to the couch and took a seat. Melvin followed. He sat next to his adorable Brit and pulled him onto his lap. "Bought?" he repeated. "I thought they stole it. Remember, you told me how they stole it because Marik challenged Bakura to prove tha-"

Ryou clamped his hand over Melvin's mouth. "Melvin! Don't tell them that!"

Marik realized what Melvin had been about to say. "Wait... You know about the...Erm...thing?" he asked.

Bakura suddenly got tired of standing, so he pulled a chair from the kitchen table over to the living room and sat on it backwards facing the couch.

"Ahehehe..." Ryou laughed nervously. "I just happened to hear... Ack! Melvin don't lick me!" Ryou cried as he pulled his hand away from Melvin's mouth. The Egyptian's tongue was sticking out a bit. "I told you to stop doing that!" Melvin just grinned at him. "As I was saying, I overheard about...erm...your little 'tests' through our mind link..."

"So you _were_ being nosy!" Bakura accused.

Ryou ignored him. "...and found out that you didn't want the easel when you were done. So I decided to come to you because I know how lazy you are."

"Why did you bring him along?" Marik asked, pointing to his yami.

"Because shut up," Melvin replied.

"And why did you wait until now to show up when we finished over an hour ago?" Bakura asked.

"Because you were busy," Melvin replied.

"What?"

"Uh... Melvin..." Ryou said as he started blushing lightly. "_We_. He means that _we_ were busy. Right, Melvin?"

Behind his hikari, Marik understood what Melvin was implying. "WHAT?!" he shouted. "YOU TWO KNOW ABOUT _THAT_ TOO?! RYOU WHY THE FRIG ARE YOU SO DAMN NOSY?!"

Ryou started randomly crying and rambling on. He started waving his hands in a begging and surrendering way. "I'm sorry Marik I'm sorry it wasn't me at all I swear blame Melvin he has a mind link to you just like me and Bakura are linked and he just randomly found out for no apparent reason I'm sorry I told him to stop prying into your private life but he just randomly found out and told me what you were doing I didn't even want to know please don't hurt me I'm sorry!"

Everything was silent for a second. Then Bakura broke it by asking, "Are you done with your Hetalian Italy-like beg for mercy, hikari?"

Ryou instantly stopped crying and he nodded. "Mmhmm! Yup!"

"Good."

"Bakura! It's not Hetalian! It's Heta-freak!"

"Oh, _excuse_ me! Heta-freak."

"Ry! Why did you rat me out?!" Melvin cried in a hurt tone of voice, but there was a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry. You know how I get under pressure."

"Are you kidding me, Melvin!" Marik cried! "Why the frig would you...?" He trailed off and facepalmed. "Ugh... Nevermind..."

Again like a ninja, Bakura was suddenly behind him with his hands on Marik's shoulders in a comforting way. "There, there. Don't worry. Who cares if they know?" He looked over Marik's shoulder and straight at Ryou. He smirked and his eyes bore into Ryou's "Besides, they were probably doing the exact same thing just minutes before we were."

"B-b-bakura!" Ryou shouted. His blush from before returned, a little redder. "No I..."

Melvin chuckled softly into Ryou's ear. His eyes widened and he turned his head to look at him. "Oh come now, my little creampuff, don't be like that. No need to be ashamed of it. You loved it, remember?" Melvin pulled Ryou closer to him and licked his ear, causing the Brit to blush harder.

"M-mal... Not here! Not in front of them!" He tilted his head away from the Egyptian's tongue.

Bakura snickered and his hikari's discomfort and Melvin's nickname for him. Both were amusing. Especially the discomfort. It was interesting to watch someone besides himself make Ryou feel uneasy.

"Yeah, seriously, Melvin!" Marik said. "Could you not do that here?"

"Okay," Melvin said, picking his head up. "As long as you two don't start randomly making out."

Bakura suddenly stood up, ran up to Marik, and hugged him from behind. He looked at Melvin over Marik's shoulder. "Our apartment," he said. "We can do whatever the bloody hell we want."

Marik tried to elbow him in the stomach and push him away, but Bakura's arms were wrapped around his arms so he couldn't. "Bakura! Let go! Don't you start that, too! Not in front of them..."

"Could both of you stop doing this?" Ryou pleaded. "Could all of you wait until we leave?"

Ryou was the only one that both yamis would listen to. So they reluctantly mumbled "Fine," and let go of their respective boyfriends.

"Thank you," Ryou said once Melvin had released him.

"Thanks, Ry," Marik said to him.

"No problem."

"So why are you two here again?" Bakura asked as he returned to his seat.

"Oh, right," Ryou said. "The easel and paints. But two other things, actually."

"Marik, get the easel?"

Marik nodded and went back to their room.

"Also," Ryou continued, "I was wondering if I could have the Millenium Ring back?" He looked at Bakura with wide, adorable, and pleading eyes. "Please?"

"No," Bakura replied plainly.

"Why not? You don't seem to be using it for anything."

"How do you know that? I use it on a daily basis, actually. What use do you have for it?"

"It _is_ mine, anyway. My father gave it to me, remember?"

"My village was destroyed to create it, remember?"

"Oh, come _ON_! Don't you start with me about that!"

"Who really wants it, you or Melvin?"

Melvin glared at him. "Just give him the Item, Florence," he said, "or I'll just take it from you."

"Mel...!" Ryou cried. "There's no need for that. You don't have to resort to unnecessary viole-" Ryou's chastisement was cut off by a quick kiss from Melvin. "When it comes to doing something for you, violence can always be necessary, Ry."

"Ugh!" Bakura exclaimed. "Okay fine you can have the buggering thing! As long as you don't continue on with that mushy crap you keep doing in front of me! Just stop. Here." The spirit removed the Millenium Ring from around his neck and tossed it over to Ryou. It looked like he wouldn't catch it, so Melvin reached for it and caught it by the string it hung from before it could accidentally hit his boyfriend in the face. He handed the Ring to Ryou and then glared at Bakura. "Lovely throw there, Florence."

"Don't call me that! And of _course_ it was a lovely throw."

"Both of you calm down," Ryou said as he slipped the Millenium Ring around his neck. He ran his finger along one of the edges of the triangle and smiled. Then he looked at Melvin. "And be nice." His gaze turned to the hallway. "Where's Marik? He should be out by now..."

He got off of Melvin's lap and crawled over to the arm of the couch so he could peer into the hallway and see where Marik was.

But the moment Ryou stuck his head out, there he was! He popped out from behind the arm of the couch.

"Rawr!" he shouted.

Ryou let out a high-pitched scream just before covering his mouth with his hands and jumping backwards into Melvin who pulled him into a protective hug. Both Egyptians couldn't help but burst out laughing. When Melvin's laughter subsided, however, he gave Marik then Bakura in turn death glares. "Do that to him again and you die," he said to them in a low voice. Then he turned to Ryou and said in a much softer voice, "I still can't get over how high-pitched your scream is it's absolutely adorable!"

"Mmph..." Ryou said something under his breath that no one could hear.

"What was that?"

"Enuph."

"Can't hear you, Ry."

"I said enough. About how I scream. Can't bloody help it."

"It's still adorable."

Then Ryou remembered that Marik had scared him half to death. He pulled away from Melvin and kneeled on the couch, looking down on Marik who was rolling on the floor laughing out loud. "Marik! Why the bloody hell did you do that! Scared me almost half to death!"

"Ahahahah! Heheh...death. Sorry, Ryou. It's just so funny! Ahahahaha! But on a more serious note, the easel is already over there." He pointed to the door, where all the stuff was. "Been there for like two minutes now. Wanted to give you a little scare. No hard feelings," he gave Ryou a hopefully innocent smile, "right?"

"Hm... Maybe," the British hikari replied.

"All joking aside, Marik," Bakura said, "don't do that ever again or _I_ will also hurt you. I don't really care all that much for him personally, but he _is_ my hikari so what happens to him concerns me. So don't do that."

Marik stood up and rubbed the back of his head while giving Bakura an apologetic look. "Sorry. I won't."

"Good. Apology accepted."

A semi-awkward silence filled the room. The four of them looked at each other, wondering "what now?"

Melvin broke the awkwardness by nuzzling Ryou's neck and breathing on it.

"Ugh. Mal! What did I say about doing this here?" he chastised playfully.

"Relax. I'm just trying to break the awkward silence. Did it work?"

"I would say it did," Bakura answered.

"So what now?" Marik asked.

The deathshipping couple exchanged glances and Ryou asked Melvin, "Want to stay here and bother them with our presence?"

"You just read my mind," Melvin replied with a smirk. He pulled Ryou close to him and smirked at the thiefshipping couple. "We'll be staying for a while."

"Meh. Fine by me," Marik said with a shrug.

"Ugh. Seriously?" Bakura said with a facepalm.

"Yup," Ryou and Melvin replied.

* * *

***I have a habit of referring to pairs of characters by the name of their shipping. It's just how I roll.  
**This is obviously a nickname Ryou has for Melvin. It's because of the whole Marik/Malik thing, so Ryou calls him Mal[ik] as a nickname.  
***In my opinion.**

**Since there is no angshipping AT ALL, you know that there will NOT be any sort of conspireshipping. And, for the record, there also will not be any tendershipping, bronzeshipping, or psychoshipping. Any three-person shippings are also out of the question. There. Now you don't have to wonder.**

**Will there be a deathshipping lemon in this story, some of you may ask? My answer as of this moment: "FUCK NO THERE WILL NOT". If it was my yami answering your questions, her response would be: "Probably not. *winks, but secretly is already halfway done and typing it out as she speaks*".  
I doubt there will be any more yummy yellow citrus fruits in this story, because I don't want to and I'm not a deathshipper anyway, but I'm only 99% sure that there won't be one. Don't forget about the other 1%. That 1% is my non-existent yami.**

******I cannot think of a title for the next chapter. But it's more of Melvin and Ryou's visit. They leave next chapter. And the yamis fail epically. You excited, bro?**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEE~!**


	7. Why Death Is Annoying On A Thief's Ship

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO again! You've been patient enough. And this chapter has been sitting here for a while now, so no point in keeping it from you any longer.**

**Melvin and Ryou leave in this chapter.  
Also, the yamis fail. **

**There isn't really anything else to say. Just enjoy the sexiness and the cuteness!**

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series, Cannibal Holocaust, Love Game, Lampshipping, or any of their characters/trademarks/whatevers._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

•—Chapter 7: Why Death Is Annoying On A Thief's Ship*****—•

Reluctantly, Bakura made some tea for Ryou to keep him calm and in the kitchen. Better to keep him out of the way just in case the three villains started fighting, which was bound to happen no matter what.

(Apparently, the second other thing Ryou had come by looking for was a certain box of tea, which Bakura had stolen by accident (yeah right).)

Ryou smiled happily and closed his eyes between sips. It was his 'im adorably happy' face.

Bakura looked away so he wouldn't get drawn in. Even _he_, someone who wasn't particularly a fan of cute things, couldn't resist the adorableness of Ryou Bakura's face.

.

Bakura looked over at the Marik, who were fighting good-naturedly on the couch.

Marik playfully threw a punch at Melvin which purposely missed.

But when he swung, his hair moved a little. Melvin was _sure_ he saw something on his hikari's neck.

"Marik..." he sang. "What's that on your neck?"

Bakura already knew where this was going. He rushed over and quickly came up with an excuse for Marik. "Probably a bruise. He tripped and bumped into the side-table. You know how clumsy hikari's can be," he finished with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Melvin didn't buy it. "I don't think so... He's not Ryou."

"Mal!" Ryou cried from the kitchen.

"Well it's true! And look!" Without warning, Melvin pulled Marik towards him by the arm, tilted his head sideways, and pushed his hair away from his neck. When his neck was exposed, he ran his thumb across the 'bruise' he has caught a glimpse of. "Well well well! This looks more like a hickey than a bruise." At those words, Marik started struggling to break free of Melvin's hold.

"Just _WHAT_ were you two doing earlier?"

Bakura blushed ever so slightly. It was barely noticeable, which is saying something for someone as pale as him. "That's none of your damn business!"

By then, Ryou had finished his tea. "I don't like to pry, but speaking of injuries..." he said quietly. In an instant, with speed one could only have acquired by being the hikari of Yami Bakura for years, Ryou was standing in front of Bakura and slipped his hands under Bakura's sleeves. He felt around Bakura's shoulders and smiled at Melvin. "Haha! I feel fingernail marks!"

"Host! You _know _better than to touch me without permission!" Bakura said angrily.

"I'm not your host anymooo-AHH!" Bakura had removed Ryou's arms and was holding him the same way Melvin was holding Marik.

He pushed his hikari's hair aside to expose his neck. "We're not the only ones with br- huh?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion. Ryou's neck was smooth and hickey-free.

He quickly flipped to the other side. "Ow! Yami... you're hurting my neck..."

"Quiet..." Bakura mumbled.

"Let him go, Florence. Now," Melvin ordered.

"Let _me_ go, Melvin!" Marik shouted.

Bakura finally let go of Ryou, who was unprepared for being released and fell to the floor. "Oof! What was that for?!"

"I was so sure that you would have a hickey... If Marik's didn't heal, yours shouldn't have..."

"Maybe he's a faster healer?" Melvin suggested with a straight face. "Like you."

Bakura was good at reading people. He looked into Melvin's eyes and saw a secret hiding there.

Then his eyes lit up. He knew where the bite mark was...

"Marik! Get him!"

"What?" Melvin was confused at what Bakura was trying to do. He was distracted and it gave Marik the chance to struggle free of his arms.

Then Marik tackled Melvin and pinned his arms to the couch. He had only a few seconds before Melvin would be up because for both pairs, the yami was a _lot_ stronger than the hikari. So it was good that what Bakura did next made him freeze.

Bakura rushed over and pushed back Melvin's hair away from his neck. He could clearly see, near the back of Melvin's neck, what looked like a hickey.

Bakura let Melvin's hair fall and burst out laughing.

Marik released Melvin before the yami had time to fight back.

"You seriously...! HAHAHAHA! Ryou seriously...hahaha...gave _you_...hahaha! Oh my gosh..."

Melvin sat up and covered his neck with his crazy hair. "It's not really that funny you know."

Bakura continued laughing. "Next you'll be telling me that you're the uke! Hahaha-" He stopped laughing for a few seconds, his eyes widened, his smile faded, and looked at Melvin. He saw a slight blush, so slight that only someone who had been dating an Egyptian for over a year could detect it, forming on Melvin's cheeks. Bakura's smile returned and he burst out laughing again. "Oh my gosh... You..._were_ the the uke, weren't you! Hahahaa!" He was laughing so hard that his face was turning red and tears were rolling down his face. He even had to hold his side because it was hurting from laughing so much!

"Oh my Ra that is just INSANE!" Marik shouted, also laughing his sexy ass off (don't worry! Not literally!).

"Shut up, Marik!" Melvin shouted. "And if I remember correctly, weren't _you_ also the uke this time around?!"

Marik stopped laughing and blushed deeply. "Sh-shut up! That's none of your business!"

Bakura kept laughing, though. "You _do_ realize that you just admitted bottomed for _Ryou_, of all people!"

Now Ryou, still on the floor, was blushing as well. "Hey! What's so weird about me being the seme for once?!" He asked.

"The fact that it was to _this_ guy over here!" He pointed at Melvin and continued laughing.

"Doesn't mean anything!"

"You had no right to attack me like you did a few moments ago!" Melvin yelled at Bakura.

"Or me!" Ryou added.

"You had no right to do that to me!" Marik shouted at Melvin.

"Yes I did," Melvin replied. "You're my hikari. I can do whatever I want to you." To prove his point, he lightly punched Marik on the arm. Of course, 'lightly' is a relative term.

So it still hurt. "Ow!" Marik cried. He started rubbing his arm where Melvin punched him. "That freaking hurt!"

"Hey! Stop doing stuff like that to him!" Bakura shouted in Marik's defense.

"You did that to Ryou!"

"I don't care! That's different! I've been doing that to him for years! You've only been doing that to him since you got your own body! And I've been with Marik longer than you've been with Ryou!"

"Time doesn't make you any less of a hypocrite!"

"Let's see how much of a hypocrite I am when I punch you in the face!"

Now shit was getting real!

Bakura raised his fist at Melvin. Marik moved between them. "Hey hey hey hey hey! Don't start this!"

"No, Marik, I should have done this a long time ago!"

"You should have stayed in the Shadow Realm!"

"I _am_ the bloody Shadow Realm! I should have had Zorc consume your soul in the fourth Evil Council meeting!"

"That was a dream!"

"No! It was a nightmare because I could see your ugly face!"

"Oh please! I saw that video! You were totally ecstatic when I said that you were my-"

"Because it was Marik's body you were talking through! I could have made _him_ follow-up on _your_ words!"

"So then you admit that I'm sexy."

"I do not!"

"Don't even go there, Melvin! Everyone knows that I'm _way_ sexier than you and Bakura _combined_!"

"No you aren't!"

"Yes I am! Your body is modeled after Ryou and he may be cute but he is _not_ sexy! In fact, I'm sexier than all _four_ of you combined!"

"Leave my hikari out of this!"

"Stop trying to kill my yami!"

"Don't insult me! If either one of us is killed it's going to be Florence there!"

"Don't call me Florence!"

"FFFUUULLLOOORRREEENNNCCCEEE!"

Ryou just sat on the floor watching the madness, still blushing from all the sexual references/implications from earlier. It was a bit scary, but even _he_ had to admit that it was amusing, watching them argue.

But being the only non-villain there, he _had_ to step in. It was practically his job as Limey Man to stop such things for happening!

He sneaked to the side of the couch where Marik had been hiding before and jumped up. "This looks like a job for Limey Man!" he shouted. He jumped in the middle of everything, pushing Marik out of the way, landing on top of Melvin's lap, and accidentally hitting Bakura's face with his hand on the way down.

The three villains stopped arguing and stared at the small British teen before them.

He looked up, blushed slightly, smiled sheepishly, and waved slowly at all three of them. "Uh...hi?" he said quietly.

Bakura facepalmed. Marik sat down. Melvin pulled Ryou up into a sitting position on his lap.

"Stop arguing?" Ryou said in more of a question than a request.

They closed their eyes and sighed. (Even for Marik,) Ryou was too adorable and innocent for them to refuse. Bakura sat down next to Marik, on the side opposite of Melvin. Melvin moved himself and Ryou over a few inches.

Ryou smiled as everyone calmed down.

After a moment, everyone else smiled as well. Their smiles faded into neutral expressions before they opened their eyes, though.

Melvin was the first to break the silence. "You're so good at doing that." Melvin whispered in his ear. He pet Ryou's hair gently with one hand, and turned his face with the other hand. Then he gave Ryou a quick and gentle two-second kiss on the lips.

Ryou smiled and pulled him back for another, longer kiss.

Bakra watched them with a smile. "Weren't _you_ the one who said not to do that kind of in front of everyone?"

Ryou looked up. "I said not to be MAKING OUT in front of everyone. I'm not making out with him; I'm just kissing him. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Touché, hikari," Bakura said just before planting a quick kiss on Marik's lips.

Marik's eyes widened for a moment, then he smiled and moved himself on Bakura's lap.

"You're just doing that to irritate me, aren't you?"

"I am."

Ryou and Melvin rolled their eyes. "Of course."

* * *

_~An unknown amount of time later_******~

* * *

"Well..." "Thanks for having us and all, but we don't want to cause any more trouble."

"I agree," Melvin said. "I'd rather not deal with you two anymore."

"Mal! Don't be rude!"

"Don't worry about it, Ryou," Marik said. "It's fine. You know how yamis can get crazy around each other. That fight wasn't even the most serious one they could think of!"

"Yes..." Melvin agreed. "Which is why we both have such an irrational hatred for the Pharaoh, right, Bakura?"

"Actually, my hatred isn't irrational. It's revenge-justified."

"Whatever. The point is that all of us, except for you, Ryou, agree that Yami Yugi is a dumb-ass leather-wearing dickhead."

"With really ridiculous hair!" Marik added.

"And an idiotic and perverted one-track dueling mind!" Bakura added.

"Yeeeesss!" the three of them said in unison.

Melvin reached over to join Marik and Bakura in a three-way high-five.

They freeze-framed.

While they were frozen, Ryou got up and walked over to the kitchen to put his empty teacup in the sink. He returned to Melvin's lap just as the villains unfroze.

"So anyway," Melvin said with a sigh, "we're been here long enough. We're gone. Come on."

Everyone stood up.

Melvin grabbed Marik's hand and dragged him towards the door. Bakura grabbed Ryou's arm and pulled him close.

Melvin and Marik walked out the door and started walking down the hall. Bakura closed the door behind them, then started heading for his room, still holding Ryou's hand.

Five seconds later, everyone froze.

The yamis walked back to the door. Bakura opened it just as Melvin had started knocking.

"Wrong hikari," both of them mumbled as they switched partners. Melvin held Marik's hand out to Bakura and Bakura held Ryou's hand out to Melvin.

They blushed from the slight embarrassment of their fail.

"And you almost forgot the easel," Bakura said, pointing next to the door.

Melvin stepped inside, picked up the easel, and tucked it under his arm. Ryou took the paint and brushes and tea.

"See you two another time!" Marik said as he waved them good-bye.

Ryou waved back. The yamis didn't.

When the deathshipping couple was down the hall and out of sight, Bakura closed the door behind them, then headed for his and Marik's room, for real this time.

Marik followed.

* * *

**Hikari AN:**

**Hey yami!  
Did you know?!**  
**You made Bakura the seme!  
So I made Melvin the uke!**

**You bitch.**

_**Yami AN:**_  
_**Fuck you, Tiffany.**_

**Hikari AN:**

**Love you too, yami.  
And stop calling me that!**

* * *

***Because I couldn't think of anything else.  
**HintHintHint (But it was less than an hour)**

**Lolz fail wrong hikari. Pobody's nerfect!**

**Wanna know a secret? I don't have a next chapter written for this. That basically means that I have absolutely no idea when the next chapter will come out. Neither do you. Now we're even.**

**So it seems like all is right and calm now that they're gone, right?  
Doesn't seem like anything eventful will happen here on out, right?**

**WRONG!**

**BECAUSE THE SEXINESS NEVER ENDS!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEE~!**


	8. The Sexiness Never Ends

**So...here we are again. I had ideas. And you get to read them.**

**Yami AN:  
And don't forget about _my_ ideas.**

**Erm... THAT conversation will be saved for the EndingAN  
****WAIT A MINUTE! Who told you that you were allowed to exist and comment in my ANs?!**

**Yami AN:  
Shut up, hikari.**

**GRRRRM...**

**Anyway, I didn't have any ideas really until recently, which is why this story hasn't been updated lately. But I never said that I was doing regular updates so ha! **

**Anyway...not much to say. This MIGHT be the last chapter. Maybe. We'll see. **

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series, Cannibal Holocaust, Love Game, Lampshipping, or any of their characters/trademarks/whatevers._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

•—Chapter 8: The Sexiness Never Ends—•

"So what do you want to do now?" Bakura asked as he sat down on his bed.

Marik laid down on his own bed and sighed. "I don't know. I don't really want to _do_ anything. I think their visit tired me out."

"Me, too," Bakura said. "But it also irritated me. Seeing Melvin always pisses me off. And dealing with Ryou annoys me sometimes. Seeing them both at the same time tires and irritates and bores me. A lot." Bakura sighed deeply and let himself fall back on his bed.

"I want to finish watching the movie," Bakura said after a few seconds. "Get the DVD from the TV and bring it over here so we can watch it on the laptop."

"Uh! Frig to the no!" Marik objected. "Get it yourself! And I don't want to watch the movie. That's stuff you like, not me. I thought that my constant commentary would make you _not_ want to watch it with me!"

"Aha! So you _were_ being annoying on purpose by constantly commenting on everything! I knew it!"

"Yeah. But apparently it didn't work."

"No. It didn't. Now go get it."

"Grm."

Marik obediently got up and walked out of their room. He returned a few minutes later with the DVD in his hand. Bakura had already turned on the laptop and set it up on Marik's bed, by the pillows.

"Set this thingy up," Bakura said. "I don't know what I'm doing."

Marik rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Which is why you never do any Let's Plays."

"Shut up."

Marik started setting up the thingy. When he was done, Bakura went to Scene Selection so he could go back to where they had stopped paying attention.

They laid down on their stomachs side-by-side, with Marik on the right and Bakura on the left, and propped their heads up with their arms. Marik linked his fingers together and rested his head on top of his hands where they met. Bakura rested his chin in the palm of his left hand. He kept his right hand free so he could freely control the laptop.

They continued watching the movie.

Marik spoke up. "So is this the p—mmhhmph!" Marik was cut off by Bakura's hand covering his mouth.

"Shush. Don't start. It's not going to get you out of watching this with me." He moved his hand from Marik's mouth to Marik's shoulder.

The only thing that Marik said once his mouth was uncovered was: "Ugh. Fine."

As the movie went on for several more minutes, Marik yawned. Bakura glanced at him. Then he went back to watching. He assumed that Marik was bored, and thought nothing else of the yawn.

That is, until he yawned as well.

They must have been more tired than they realized.

Between the little stealing spree, the 'tests', the sex, and the deathshipping couple's visit, the two thieves had had a long and tiring day.

Marik unlinked his fingers. He folded his arms in front of him and rested his chin on them.

Bakura's arm followed him down. He hooked Marik's left ankle with his right foot and pulled Marik's left leg closer to him.

Marik freed his right arm from under his left arm and head so he could scratch a random itch on his cheek. But after scratching, he forgot to fold his arms again, so instead his arm just went limp in front of him.

Bakura's arm moved from Marik's shoulder to Marik's waist. His eyes gradually drooped closed. He still listened to the movie. He practically knew it by heart, anyway.

Marik's eyes started doing the same. His head rolled to the side. He stopped listening to the movie.

Bakura's arm stopped supporting his head. His chin came to rest on Marik's elbow and his head also rolled to the side, but in the other direction Marik's head had rolled. His arm fell limp to the side of him. He stopped listening to the movie.

Their breathing gradually slowed.

By the time the credits started rolling, they were both fast asleep.

And so, the two very sexy and very evil thieves slept on, even until, through, and after the laptop's screen saver ran.

* * *

And so ends our look into a semi-typical day for Marik and Bakura. They have their cute moments—both individually and as a couple. In fact, recall how it was cuteness that started this fanfic. I'm sure we all—fangirl or not—can agree that they are both very sexy together.

And although that this fanfic has come to and end, the story of this sexy shipping continues on because...

The Sexiness Never Ends

* * *

_**•—THE END—•**_

* * *

******Yami AN:  
Tiffany, stop resisting. *sigh* I'm trying to take control of her hands but she's resisting... Hikaris are so annoying.  
Anyway, I just wanted to say something. I pretended to be feeling upset a few weeks ago, and Aquailta said I could write a deathshipping lemon for this story if I came out and told her what was wrong. I came out and now she owes me some editing time. There _will_ be a next chapter. That is all.**

******Hikari AN:  
I SERIOUSLY thought you were feeling sad about something...Bitch.  
I did NOT agree to let you put a deathshipping chapter in this story! I said you could WRITE a deathshipping lemon. Never said I would put it in here.**

******Yami:  
You'd better. **

******Hikari:  
(~_~) ugh... you... People, she _doesn't_ get a whole freaking CHAPTER. And she also doesn't get a say in WHICH chapter the lemon is in. IF I put it in here. Which I probably wo-**

******Yami:  
Again. You'd _better_.**

******Hikari:  
(O~O) uhh...**

* * *

**I don't know if there _will_ be a next chapter. But this is A Scar Stamp and A _Sexy_ Shipping. This story is PURELY dedicated to the sexiness of thiefshipping. NOT deathshipping. And this story is perfectly fine ending right here where it is. Deathshipping doesn't need to be fully developed or explained or looked into or shown any more than it already was. Sorry, yami. Go ahead and kill me, but that's my decision.**

**See you next chapter!  
(*Yami winks*)**

**BYEEEEEEE~!**


End file.
